Kokoro no kagi
by DGMMFT 148
Summary: Mi primer fic del Nalu inspirado en el ending 17 de Fairy Tail cuyo título del fic es el mismo que el del ending. Es el cumpleaños de lucy y tanto natsu como sus hijos tienen un regalo muy especial para ella... Cual será ese regalo? Nalu Gruvia Gale Jerza Elfver Miraxus Rowen Roguekino Stingli. Veamos quien puede adivinar el regalo.
1. Prólogo

Hola gente qué tal estamos? :-) acabo de publicar la última actualización de mi fic de digimon y ya ha tenido algunas visitas :-D así que para agradecer vuestra paciencia os traigo un fic corto de fairy tail (siempre digo que es corto y luego es largo... pero bueno comparado con el de digimon este es corto.

No se que es lo que me pasa pero últimamente me ha dado por pensar siempre da igual el anime en las generaciones futuras. De hecho este fic tendrá que ver con el gremio de fairy tail ya creciditos y con sus trama que se me ocurrió esta vez fue que después de 20 años todo el gremio se reúne para celebrar la victoria contra tártaros(se que después hay mas enemigos pero solo he llegado hasta ahí así que perdonarme) Además también es el cumpleaños de lucy(no tengo ni idea si dicen en la serie cuando es pero yo lo e echo así) y aprovechando la ocasión natsu tiene un regalo muy especial para ella.

SI GENTE VIENDO TODOS LOS QUE ME PIDIERON EN EL FIC DE "NUEVA GENERACIÓN" QUE HUBIERA NALU ESTE FIC SERA DE ELLOS. Los hijos son los mismos que utiliza en el de nueva generación PERO dado que hay una pareja que cambia supongo que tendré que poner a alguien más.

 _ **Igneel y Layla dragneel:**_ layla es la mayor tiene 10 años es una chica de ojos azules pelo rosa largo y lleva un chaleco como el de su padre con una venda tapandole el pecho. Su magia es la de dragón slayer de fuego pero además puede invocar a espíritus estelares.

Igneel tiene 8 años tiene el pelo rubio y corto y los ojos como su con un traje blanco con franjas azules y amarillas. También es un dragón slayer de fuego y también tiene el poder estelar.

Al tener lucy y yukino las 12 llaves doradas y las restantes plateadas me tuve que inventar los espíritus de los dos pero fue incluso mejor pq pude meter mas parejas (que a su vez son más hijos ...)

Las llaves de ambos son doradas y dobles ya que invocan a sus dos espíritus con una llave.

La de layla invoca a _**Taiyou y Tsuki**_ que son los hijos de loke(leo) y aries

(IGNORO COMPLETAMENTE SI LOS ESPÍRITUS ESTELARES PUEDEN TENER HIJOS PERO LO E PUESTO SE QUE HAY GENTE QUE SHIPPEA A LOCKE CON LUCY Y DICE QUE SOLO VE A ARIES COMO UNA "HERMANA PEQUEÑA" NO LO NIEGO PERO A MI ME GUSTAN MAS COMO PAREJA DE AHÍ QUE LES PONGA)

taiyou es igual que su padre solo que con las puntas del pelo rosa oscuro y tsuki es igual a la forma eclipse de aries (me encanto esa forma de hecho creo que fue la única que me gusto mas que la original)

La de igneel invoca a _**Suna y Mizu**_ los hijos de escorpio y acuario.(Si al final scorpio sentó la cabeza xd)

Ambos son como en la forma eclipse de sus padres. Suna puede controlar la tierra crear pequeños terremotos y tormentas de arena mientras que mizu puede controlar a voluntad el agua.

Igualmente taiyou tiene el poder de la luz de regulus (mucho menor que el de leo) y tsuki puede moverse a mucha velocidad y crear espejismos.

_—–_

Los demás son igual a los de nueva generación si tenéis dudas consultar el primer capítulo del mismo.

 _ **Kokoro no kagi**_

-"Tadaima"- decía natsu entrando por la puerta acompañado de layla y happy

-"Que raro normalmente igneel ya habría venido a recibirnos -" se extraño happy

-" Voy a ver si están en el cuarto de mama-" decía layla mientras salía corriendo hacia el.

 _ **Mientras tanto en el cuarto más alejado de la casa dos personas dormían sobre una cama. Una de ellas era una chica de unos treinta y pico años con una melena sobre su pecho estaba un chico pequeño con el pelo del mismo color corto.**_

"-Así que estabais aquí-" decía layla abriendo la puerta y despertándolos.

-" lucy te estas volviendo toda una dormilona -" decía happy

-" Tu eres el que siempre se queda dormido siempre happy-" decían ambos al exceed azul riéndose.

-"Aun no estas lista ?-" pregunto natsu -" creía que hoy habíamos quedado con todos para celebrar el día.

Te has puesto como loca para que no lo olvidará y al final has sido tú quien no lo ha recordado.-"

-" Mmmm...-" decía lucy aun medio dormida -"AAAAAA!-" grito de repente -" es verdad se me había olvidado ...estaba pensando en un título para mi nuevo libro y me termine quedando dormida...-" dijo mientras salía a vestirse a toda prisa.

-" Lo habéis conseguido?-" preguntó igneel acercándose a su padre-"

"-Sí-" dijo layla sonriendo

-"Pero no sabemos si funcionara de verdad-" dijo natsu mirando un objeto metálico dorado.

-"Chicos vamos todos nos deben de estar esperando-" dijo lucy desde la puerta-"

-" Habrá que confiar en que si-" dijo natsu guardándolo en el bolsillo.

 _ **Pensaba hacerlo en un capítulo único pero pensé en cortar aquí y poner la sorpresa en el siguiente así doy tiempo por si a alguien se le ocurre que puede ser .**_

 _ **En el siguiente capítulo aparecerán todos los demás del gremio con sus parejas e hijos.**_

 _ **Hasta entonces nos leemos!**_

 _ **Ja ne!:-D**_

 _Review?_


	2. Cumpleaños

Muy buenas a todos gente disculpad el retraso pero se me juntaron varias cosas y no pude actualizar.

De todas formas veo que nadie a comentado nada sobre la pregunta que hice en el capítulo anterior ...

No se si será porque no sabéis el qué o porqué no ha habido ganas... Pero bueno hoy os traeré esa respuesta.

 _ **El Regreso de una amiga**_

-"Cuando narices piensa venir ese maldito salamander?!" decía un hombre de pelo negro alto y con cara de pocos amigos mientras andaba de un lado a otro fastidiado

-"Sólo porque no pares de decirlo no va a venir más rápido -" decía a su lado una chica peliazul más baja

mientras pasaba la página a un libro "Seguramente se le habrá olvidado y lucy habrá tenido que ir a buscarlo-"

-"Vamos levy estoy seguro de que no se le ha que natsu-ni sea algo cabeza hueca pero estoy seguro de que no se le ha olvidado -" decía un chico de pelo azul oscuro

-" Por desgracia no todos los hombres son como tu romeo "- decía está suspirando -" la mayoría están en el mundo porque tiene que haber de todo….-"

-"OYE -" dijeron a la vez todos los allí presentes -"

[...]

Mientras una pareja de cuatro personas, dos chicas dos chicos y un exceed corrían por la ciudad de magnolia como si les persiguieran una bandada de perros rabiosos:

-" Moeee… Se supone que hace 15 minutos que deberíamos estar allí…...Los demás no deben estar muy contentos-" decía lucy sin parar de correr

-" No te preocupes lucy seguro que le echan la culpa a natsu por no acordarse -" decía happy aguantando la risa mientras volaba

-" Pero yo si me e acordado-" protestaba este

"- Nee-chan te echó una carrera hasta el prado a ver quién llega antes -" dijo igneel mientras se apoyaba en el suelo para salir propulsado por el fuego que expulsó de las manos como un cohete

-"Jeje no voy a perder contra ti oni-chan -" decía layla mientras hacía lo mismo

-"Oye pues no es mala idea así llegaríamos antes -" dijo natsu parando -" lucy happy agarraos -" decía mientras cogía a la chica en brazos y happy se agarraba a su espalda viendo lo que se avecinaba

-"Natsu qué…...aaaaaaa!-" fue lo único que pudo decir antes de que los tres volaran por los aires.

{...}

algunos de los presentes se empezaban a impacientar:

-" Donde narices se han podido meter esos dos -" decía un hombre mientras se quitaba la camiseta -"

-" Papá deja de desnudarte por todo -" decía una niña de pelo azul agua con dos coletas .

-" Vamos gray tranquilizate seguro que vienen en cualquier momento -" decía una mujer pelirroja mientras comía un pedazo de tarta

-" Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila erza?-" decía este sin creerse que la maga de rearme no estuviera subiéndose por las paredes ya que ella era siempre de las primeras en llegar a los sitios y no soportaba la impuntualidad.

-"Es la única manera de que esté calmada -" decía un hombre a su lado peliazul con un tatuaje en un ojo mientras señalaba el pedazo de tarta.

-" Si no fuera por eso mamá ya había ido a por natsu san y lucy san y les habría traído a rastras -" decía una niña peliazul al lado del último con el mismo tatuaje mientras se reía.

Justo en ese momento algo empezó a caer del cielo. Conforme se acercaba se diferenciaba una cabellera mayoría pudo apartarse a tiempo pero hubo alguien que no lo hizo…

-" PRIMERO!-" decía natsu levantando las manos después de dejar a lucy en el suelo

-" Joo papa eso no vale así no ganamos ninguno -" decían layla e igneel haciendo un puchero.

-"Perdonad el retraso chicos -" dijo lucy -" pero me quede dormida en casa y no me acordé de que teníamos que venir -"

-"Veis como tenía razón -" dijo romeo sonriendo triunfal

-"Bueno no importa lu-chan siendo la importante en el evento es incluso bueno que hayas llegado tarde -" levy sonriendo.-" Chicos qué os parece si empezamos ya? -" dijo mientras todos asintian y se acercaban a la cumpleañera para felicitarla y comenzar la tanto una chica albina se escabullía de la multitud y se acercaba a natsu: -"Natsu san lo has traído -" decía está casi en un susurro aunque con el barullo que había no era necesario.

-"Si ….aquí esta -" asentía natsu mientras le mostraba un objeto dorado que sacaba del bolsillo.-"Pero tu crees que funcionará yukino?-" dijo

-" No estoy seguro al cien por cien -" decía la maga estelar albina moviendo la cabeza ….-" Pero esperemos que sí -"

-"Mamá ven que vamos a dar los regalos ya -" dijo una niña de pelo negro con mechones blancos mientras tiraba de la capa de su madre

-" Vale vale ya voy yamida -" dijo esta sonriendo

-"Me preguntó qué tienes pensado regalarle a lucy natsu…..dijo otra peliblanca tocándole el hombro mientras sonreía haciendo que este diera un respingo del susto.

-"Lissana!-" dijo este asustandose de la entrada repentina y cayéndosele el objeto al suelo

-"No me des estos sustos-"

-"Perdona -" dijo esta sonriendo -" Sólo tenía por curiosidad por saber que se te ha ocurrido -"

-"Venga lissana no seas cotilla ya lo verás cuando toque -" decía un chico rubio a su lado

-"Ehhh vamos no me digas que tu no tienes curiosidad sting -" decía esta mientras hacía un mohín

-" Claro que sí pero no sería una sorpresa entonces -" decía este sonriendo mientras la cogía de la mano y la llevaba con los demás -" Rayko venga vamos a darle también nuestro regalo -"

-" Voy…-" decía una niña albina con mechones rubios en una coleta. -" Mmm?... -" dijo viendo algo en el suelo

-"Natsu san esto de tuyo? Es el regalo para lucy?-" dijo dándole el objeto -"Se parece a una de las llaves que utilizan yami-chan y yukino san para invocar esp…..mmmm-" gimió mientras natsu le tapaba la boca

-"Shhhhh! ray chan no lo digas tan alto….-" dijeron layla e igneel a la vez

Justo cuando todos iban a unirse otra mano agarró a natsu por la espalda

-"Lissana ya te e dicho que no te voy a decir…-" dijo mientras veía a quien tenía detrás

-"Natsu…..cuando esto termine vamos a tener una charla sobre el llegar puntual y el cómo llegar …..-"dijo

erza aún con restos de pastel por la cara

-" Hai….. -" dijo este empezando a sudar

[...]

Cuando todos hubieron felicitado a lucy y le hubieron dado sus regalos layla e igneel se acercaron:

-"El nuestro es de parte de los 7: papa tuvo la idea y luego todos la intentamos realizar

-" Los 7?-" dijo una niña pequeña llamada sora con el pelo corto y azul oscuro.-" Pero si sólo sois tres con natsu san -" dijo contando con sus manitas

-" ups es verdad que no les hemos llamado -" dijo igneel mirando a los lados

-" Abrete puerta doble del sol y la luna….Taiyou Tsuki!-" dijo layla mientras sacaba una llave estelar dorada doble

-"Abrete puerta doble del agua y la tierra …..Mizu Chizu!-" dijo igneel siguiéndole el ritmo a su hermana

-"Por qué les habéis llamado ….-" dijo lucy confundida

-Ellos también nos ayudaron con el regalo -" dijo natsu acercándose y sacando lo que había llevado en el bolsillo todo el tiempo ….-" Feliz cumpleaños lucy -" dijo sonriendo mientras le entregaba el objeto

-" Lucy no sabía como reaccionar …...Enfrente de ella natsu le estaba tendiendo una llave estelar…...pero no era cualquier llave…..era ESA llave …..esa que creía que jamás volvería a ver ….De hecho era imposible que fuera esa ya que ella misma la había visto romperse en pedazos delante de sus ojos. Tuvo que sacrificarla para que todos ellos pudieran derrotar a tártaros….Pero no era un sueño…...la estaba viendo intacta ante sus ojos…

-" Natsu …-" dijo con la voz entrecortada y los ojos vidriosos …-"Esa es….

-" La llave de acuario -" dijo este mientras lucy se tapaba la boca con las manos

-"Me gustaría haber probado antes y ver si de verdad funciona …...Pero dado que no soy un mago celestial no e podido hacerlo así que no puedo asegurarte que puedas volver a verla …-" dijo natsu agachando la cabeza…..

Lucy cogió la llave temblando y la levantó: -" Ábrete puerta de la portadora del agua… -" dijo con la voz aún temblorosa -"Por favor …...Por favor-" pensaba apretando la llave contra su pecho y rogando que pudiera cumplirse…...La levantó de nuevo y deseándolo con todo su corazón gritó:

-" ACUARIO!-"

Lo siguiente que hubo fue una explosión de luz que hizo que todos cerraran los ojos…..

 **Y bueno hasta aquí el segundo capítulo ….La verdad es que soy un poco malo jajajaja pensaba hacer un sólo capítulo de este fic y ya van 3…. Pero últimamente no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir así que esto es lo que hay…**

 **Y bien ….Que creen? Lograra lucy volver a ver a acuario después de tanto tiempo (TENER EN CUENTA QUE HAN PASADO 20 AÑOS DESDE LOS SUCESOS DD TÁRTAROS)**

 **o se quedará todo en un deseo?**

 **Lo podremos ver en el siguiente capítulo que será el último…**

 **Hasta entonces se me cuidan**

 **Review?**


	3. El regreso de una amiga

**Muy buenas a todos gente. AL FIN! Después de tanto tiempo voy a terminar este fic.**

 **Tengo ya nuevas ideas para nuevos fics (y casualmente todos son de fairy tail…) pero bueno no quería empezar ninguno nuevo sin terminar este (y sin dejar en el aire la incógnita de si acuario vuelve o no) aunque seguro que todo el mundo se imagina lo que va a pasar.**

 **Sin más dilatación (xd) comenzamos:**

 _Después de todo ese estallido y flash luminoso el prado volvió a quedarse como estaba …_

-" Creo que al final no ha sucedido como queríamos -" dijo natsu cabizbajo por haberla dado falsas esperanzas a lucy

-"No pasa nada -" dijo esta sonriendo todo lo que podía aunque se le podía mostrar la tristeza que estaba ocultando -" de todas formas no había forma de comprobarlo con anterioridad dado que yo era la única que tenía contrato con ella no?-"

Ambos layla e igneel también miraban al suelo tristes hasta que rayko rompió el silencio:

-"Ne layla chan, igneel kun dónde están los espíritus que habiais invocado?-" dijo mirando a todas partes

 _Efectivamente tanto taiyou y tsuki como mizu y chizu habían "desaparecido" después del flash….. Hasta que oyeron una voz conocida:_

-"ooee minna aquí! -" dijo tsuki saltando con su habitual energía

-"Mizu? Qué haces aquí?-" dijo una segunda voz que sonaba confundida

-"Hacía mucho que no eras invocada verdad mami -"? decía esta sonriendo y mirando a un espíritu que acababa de aparecer allí.Era como ella pero una versión adulta

-"Parece que al final si lo hemos conseguido -" dijo yukino feliz

-"Bien conseguido -" dijeron layla e igneel chocando las manos

-"Okaeri acuario -" dijo natsu con su habitual sonrisa

-"Tu…...no eras el mocoso que iba con…

-"acuario…-" dijo lucy casi en un susurro mientras las lágrimas le caían sin parar -" ACUARIO! -"

grito lanzándose a abrazarla -" has venido….de verdad estás aquí…. -"

-"Lu….lucy? -" dijo esta casi sin creérselo -". como has…..-"

-"Gomen pero querría pedirte que la aguantes algo más de tiempo -" dijo natsu sin dejar de sonreír mientras layla e igneel asentían también con la cabeza

-" tks…...Si no hay más remedio -" dijo esta sonriendo mientras correspondía al abrazo de su portadora la cual seguía abrazándola y llorando -" no has cambiado nada verdad? sigues siendo una niña pequeña que se emociona por cualquier cosa -" dijo mientras las lágrimas empezaban a asomar en sus ojos también

-" Gomen -" dijo esta sin separarse

 _Sabían que jamás podría pagarle a natsu lo que había hecho…...realmente esto no lo esperaba… sabía que pagarle con la misma moneda sería imposible ya que acuario no estaba muerta como igneel…..pero intentaría compensarlo todo lo que pudiera….._

-" Gracias…...gracias natsu,layla,igneel …. -" dijo entre hipidos

-" Feliz cumpleaños mamá!-" dijeron ambos lanzándose a sus brazos

-"Vaya mira por donde al final si que has encontrado un chico que te aguante -" dijo acuario -"'te compadezco natsu por lo que tendrás que aguantar -"'dijo en tono jocoso

-"Sí supongo que tienes razón -"dijo lucy mientras abrazaba a sus hijos y besaba a su marido.

 **Y e finito comentarios (constructivos por favor nada de estupideces) tomatadas o simplemente tu opinión son bien recibidas**

 **Nos leemos ;-)**

 **Review?**


End file.
